I Won't Say
by DarkDreamer168
Summary: One-shot lilyjames fic. Its only rated PG for some slight language at the beginning.


Lily Evans had just returned from the library, where she of course, had an encounter with the infamous James Potter. As she came in cursing and mumbling incoherent things under her breathe, the girls that were in the dorm with her all began to giggle. Finally tired of the giggling, she decided to talk to the over-reacting girls.

"Whats so funny?"

"You--" One girl started

"--And James Potter" the girl next to her finished, before all the girls began to giggle again.

"I Fail to see how that situation is funny."

"Oh come off of it Lily, its obvious he likes you, and its also obvious that you return those feelings!"

"Yea right, like i want a show off like him. Always messing up his hair cause he thinks it looks cool, and playing with that damn golden snitch.."

"For someone who doesnt like him, you sure pay an awful lot of attention to what he does.."

Lily found her face going serious as she began to blush. She covered her face and went to the window where the girls kept badgering her.

"Come on girl, give us details!"

"Yea we want to know what incredible things hes done to get your attention!"

"The high and mighty lily evans has fallen in love!"

"Im NOT in love.." Lily replied roughly and angrily

"Sure your not.." Replied the group of gossiping girls.

"Im Not. He doesnt deserve the attention, his ego is already too big. Hexing people because his friends are bored, picking on poor severus.. i mean the boy is already made fun of enough and doesnt have any friends, but James seems to think he can take it to the next level!"

"Forget about Snape, we were asking you about potter lily!"

"Hes not that great.."

"--Except to you!" one of the girls said smiling as Lily immediatly went back to blushing.

"Yea.. we think that you are just still broken hearted about that muggle you dated back home"

"Please dont bring him up.." Lily pleaded placing her face in her hands

"He was a jerk lily, you deserve better!"

Lily scoffed and then turned her attention to back out the window which overlooked the grounds. "Like james potter? Please.. spare me."

She watched as James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter came out from the wide front doors to go and sit by there favorite hang out tree the whomping willow. She snorted as the girls all tried to get a glimpse of Sirius, Remus, and James and then began with the giggling again.

"_If theres a prize for rotten judgement... i guess ive already won that." _Lily sang, glaring at the picture of her ex boyfriend that was in the trash, and then back out the window at james. "_no man is worth the aggrevation... its ancient history, been there. Done that." _Lily flipped her wavy hair and walked towards the door, as three of the girls jumped in front of it and blocked her way out smiling at her.

"_who you think your kidding? hes the earth and heaven to you! trying to keep it hidden, we can see right through you! we know what your feeling, and who you're thinking of!"_

lily smiled as Sirius and James messed around with that same damn snitch and she smiled and sighed, before she remembered where she was and then blushing she moved her way back through the group and towards the door to have it blocked again. She scoffed and turned.

"_No chance, no way, i wont say it no no!"_

_"You swoon! you sigh! why deny it?"_

_"Its too cliche! i wont say im in love.." _She smirked at the girls before sitting on her bed and through her photo album at the girls. They all became solem as they saw pictures of lily with her now ex muggle boyfriend. "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson... It feels so good when you start out..."_

"_My head is screaming, get a grip girl.." _ Lily went to the window with the other girls just to see James and Sirius flirting profoundly with a group of female ravenclaws. She scowled. "_unless you're dieing to cry your heart out.." _she sang angrily.

The other girls all sighed at James and Sirius, and then grabbed Lily and sat her on the bed to finish talking.

"_You keep on denying who you are and how your feeling, baby we're not buying. hun we saw you look to see him, face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up That you got, got, got it bad!"_

_"No chance, no way, i wont say it no! no!' _She smiled as James looked up to her and waved like a mad man. She found herself laughing and smiling, then stopped and tried to leave again unsuccessfully.

"_Give up, give in, check the grin, your in love_!" the girls said loudly to her

"_This scene wont play! i wont say im in love_.." She left the door and sat on her bed where the girls followed her.

"_Your way off base, i wont say it. Get off my case! i wont say it_!" She went back to the window to see James down there being told something by sirius, then grinning. Just then a knock on the girls dorm door snapped them out of their arguement. a house elf went straight to lily and gave her what appeared to be 12 white roses sent up from 'the stubborn, egotistical gryffindor, that loves you'. One guess as to who it was.

_"Girl, dont be proud, its okay your in love_.." the girls awwed and sighed as she took the roses and put them in water, and then went back to the window and waved at James who put his hands over his heart and pretended to faint.

"_Ohh... at least out loud.. i wont say im in...love_..." Lily smiled and then blew a kiss to James and went down to have the talk with him, that he had been wanting to have with her for years.


End file.
